Sam's Christmas
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Sam Puckett wants a very special Christmas...


**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly.**

 **Author's note: Sam is 24 years old in this story.**

* * *

 **Sam's Christmas**

 **Sam Puckett wants a very special Christmas, a sexual one. With a lot of fucking.**

Christmas is 4 days away.

Right now she wear a pink t-shirt and baggy black sweatpants and white socks.

"I hope I can get a very awesome fuck for Christmas this year 'cause I've been a good chick and only masturbated once per day since fourth of July." says Sam.

She drink some beer.

"Too bad that I don't have a boyfriend or fuck-buddy so I could have sex more often." says Sam.

A couple years ago, Sam did have a boyfriend, but she broke up with him because he refused to lick her pussy.

"Of course I have a dildo, but that's not the same as real dick." says Sam.

Sam love sex.

She is horny at least once every day.

"Maybe I will get what I want so much." says Sam.

Sam drink more beer.

"Now I should eat something." says Sam.

Sam gets herself a big burger.

"Yum, yum!" says Sam as she eat her burger.

Food is something that Sam like and she can eat like a man and still have the body of a 20 year old girl.

"Awww, sexy!" moans Sam, getting a bit horny.

Eating food can actually turn her on.

"Me is awesome." says Sam.

Sam continue to hold the burger with her right hand, while she slide her left down into her pants and starts to finger-fuck herself.

"Mmmm, sexy!" moans Sam.

While she masturbate, Sam also continue to eat.

"So erotic." moans Sam.

Her pussy is nice and wet.

"Yeah, fuck!" moans Sam.

Sam feel that an orgasm is not far away.

"Mmm..." moans Sam.

6 minutes later.

"Holy crap! Yes!" moans Sam as she get a big sweet orgasm.

Sam eat the last piece of the burger and then she lick the hand she used for the masturbation, tasting her own pussy-juice.

"Mmm, yum, yum, for sure. Very sexy." says Sam.

On Christmas Day, Sam eat a simple Christmas dinner by herself while watching some sexy Christmas porn.

She wear a red top and pink pants and pink socks.

"I'm a slutty girl." says Sam with a smile.

Sam drink some cheap beer.

"And of course no one's given me any presents today." says Sam.

45 minutes later, Sam is lamost about to fall asleep on the couch when someone rings the door bell.

Sam opens the door and is surprised when she sees what appears to be a guy in a Santa Claus outfit.

"Hello, Miss Puckett. Did you wish for presents?" says the Santa guy in a typical Santa-voice.

"Actually...yeah, I did." says Sam.

"Okay. Then I've come to the right place. And I sure hope my cute Sam's been a good girl this year, otherwise she will not get what she desire the most." says the Santa guy as he open his big leather bag.

"Me has been a good girlie, only masturbated once per day since July and not punched any people in the face the whole year, Santa." says Sam, doing her best to seem cute.

"That's truly nice. I'm proud of you, sweetie. Here's your first present." says the Santa guy as he give Sam a present wrapped in shiny red paper.

Sam opens the present and it is a sexy red Santa Slut dress.

"Awww! Thanks, Santa!" says Sam, truly happy.

"You're welcome, girl. Here's another present." says the Santa guy as he give Sam a second present.

It is a red stainless steel dildo with built-in 6-step vibration.

"Thanks, sexy Santa." says a happy Sam, giving the Santa guy a hug of joy.

"No problem, sexy girl." says the Santa guy. "Here's a third present."

It is a red vibro-egg.

"Thanks." says Sam.

"And now a fourth one." says the Santa guy.

It is a bottle of raspberry vodka.

"Oh, nice." says Sam with a smile.

"Now, last, but not least, your final present." says the Santa guy as he open up his outfit.

Sam is surprised that he's actually fat like a Santa. She thought he was just some horny guy dressed as a Santa.

Sam is a bit confused about who the guy is, but he's been so nice to her that she decides to trust him.

The Santa guy pull down his boxers to reveal a big stiff dick.

"I'm gonna give you the Christmas fuck you wish for, sexy girl." says the Santa guy.

"How do ya know that I want a cozy Christmas fuck?" says Sam.

"C'mon, I am Santa Claus. I know what all sexy girls want so much, especially you because you're my little favorite." says the Santa guy.

He snap his fingers and in a pink and white magic sparkle, Sam's clothes fall off.

"Oh my gosh! Are you a real Santa?" says Sam, getting surprised, but also very horny about the fact that she might get to feel big sexy magical Santa-dick in her pussy.

"Yes, Samantha Puckett. I'm Sexy Santa, the Santa for all girls like you, who love to get fucked." says the Santa guy.

Sam lean back on the couch.

"Okay, here we go..." says Sexy Santa as he slide his dick into Sam's pussy and starts to fuck her.

"Mmm, yes! Fuck me, Sexy Santa! Your dick is so stiff and firm, me love." moans Sam, being very happy and very horny.

"And your pussy is wet, soft, warm and tight, exactly the way it should be on a sexy girl." moans Sexy Santa.

"Yay!" moans Sam.

"Indeed, baby." moans Sexy Santa.

"Me really enjoy your big thick Santa-dick!" moans Sam, all horny and sexual.

"Good, girl. I like your cozy pussy." says Sexy Santa.

"I'm glad you think I have a sexy pussy. Mmm...so erotic..." moans Sam.

Sexy Santa fuck harder.

"Yes! Do me, fuck me, drill me, bang me, take me!" moans Sam in a slutty voice.

"As you wish, Miss Puckett." says Sexy Santa.

"Please, call me Sam." moans Sam.

"Okay, Sam." moans Sexy Santa.

"Mmmm, so sexy!" moans Sam. "This is the best fuck ever. How can you be so awesome?"

"I'm a Santa so I have magic stamina. I may be kinda fat, but I can fuck better than most normal men." says Sexy Santa.

"That's very sexy!" moans Sam, getting even more horny.

"Thanks." says Sexy Santa.

"My pleasure!" moans Sam.

4 hours later.

"Ahhhh, yes! Here comes an extra present...merry fucking Christmas!" moans Sexy Santa in a deep manly tone as he cum in Sam's pussy.

"Mmmm, holy crap! Soooo damn sexy!" moans a very happy Sam with pleasure as she get a wonderful orgasm.

"I hope you don't get preggo." says Sexy Santa.

"Santa, me use pills." says Sam.

"That's good." says Sexy Santa.

"Thanks for the best Christmas little slutty me has ever had." says a happy Sam as she put her clothes back on.

"No problem, Sam Puckett. It was sexy for me too." says Sexy Santa.

Sexy Santa pull his boxers back up and close his outfit.

"Once again. Merry Christmas, sexy Sam Puckett. I hope we meet again next year. You and your pussy was so erotic." says Sexy Santa.

Sexy Santa disappear in a flash of white magic.

20 seconds later, Sam look out through the window and sees Sexy Santa fly away in his sleigh and Sam can tell that it is not regular Santa since he jerk off.

Sam think it's sexy that Sexy Santa can already get hard again even though he did just cum.

"Awesome!" says a happy Sam. "I hope Sexy Santa will return next Christmas and fuck me again. His dick was the best dick I've ever felt in my front-hole."

Sam is so happy that she got what she wanted.

"That was so awesome." says Sam, still happy.

She drink some of the vodka Sexy Santa gave her.

"Nice. It taste sexy." says Sam in joy.

61 minutes later.

"I'm tired..." says Sam.

She change into jammies and then climb into bed.

As she fall asleep, Sexy Santa sit outside the indow and masturabte to her.

18 minutes later he cum.

Then he climb into his sleigh and fly away.

The next day when she wake up, Sam sees Sexy Santa's cum-stains on the window.

She understand who left the cum-stain there when she notice that the stains form the shape of a heart.

"Awww! Sexy Santa love me. Maybe I love him too." says Sam with a very cute smile.

Sam get happy when she realize that she truly is Sexy Santa's personal favorite.

"It seems as if I can be sure to see him again many more times." says Sam, being happy.

Sam's already looking forward to next Christmas.

She get sort of worried that it was alla dream, but then she remember that she has security cameras in her apartment.

She check the security footage on her computer and sees HD footage of when Sexy Santa fucked her so she know it was real.

"Yay!" says a very happy Sam in a cutie childish voice.

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
